I'd Like That
by my crooked heart
Summary: With a little help from Kurt, Sam and Mercedes realize their true feelings for each other. Oneshot, Samcedes, T because I'm RIDICULOUSLY paranoid. Please R&R!


**Dun-da-da-daaaaa! My first ever Samcedes fic. I love this pairing, so I hope I did them justice. This is set the night after prom! In my headcanon, Kurt and Blaine kinda knew about Samcedes from the start. I mean, did you see that look in the Lima Bean? Anyway, for the purposes of this story, Kurt saw that Sam was beginning to fall for Mercedes so he waved his magic Cupid wand. Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Wah. If I _did_, Sam would be staying.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Like That<strong>

_Summary: __Sam reveals his true feelings to Mercedes._

Mercedes Jones woke up the day after her junior prom with a throbbing headache. She sat up slowly, noticing that not only was she still dressed in her shocking pink prom dress, she was in Kurt's bedroom. He was sitting at his dressing table in the corner of the room, though he smiled when he saw her wake up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, touching her head and wincing. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You don't remember?"

"Do I look like I remember, white boy?"

Kurt grinned at her. "You and Santana sang _Dancing Queen_," he explained. "You got a little over enthusiastic and, well... you tripped over your dress and fell off the stage. You hit your head pretty hard. Sam freaked and wanted to take you to the hospital, but I said you could sleep it off at my place. How does it feel, by the way?"

"I told you," she replied, "like I got hit by a truck. Sam was worried?"

"More than worried, I'd say."

Kurt was smiling at her and raising his eyebrows in a way that said he knew something she didn't, but her head hurt too much to pursue it. She staggered out of Kurt's bed and moved to stand behind him, grimacing when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was rumpled, her hair sticking out in every direction, her make-up smeared across her face. She crawled back under the covers with a groan. Slowly, memories of the night before started to flood into her mind.

She'd been worried about Kurt so she hadn't been putting as much energy into the performance of _Dancing Queen_ as she normally would have, but then she saw Blaine step up to take Kurt's hand and everything had seemed like it would turn out okay. So she'd revved it up a little, belting out the notes, putting everything into it like she usually did. Santana had turned it up too, until both of them were twirling around the stage, singing the lyrics like there was no tomorrow. The song had been almost over when Santana grabbed Mercedes by the arm and spun her around in rapid circles. That was when it had happened, she thought. The heel of her shoe had snagged on the hem of her dress and she'd gone down.

After that, the memories were a little fuzzier. She remembered Santana yelling a curse word into the microphone, earning disapproving glares from Sue Sylvester. She remembered her friends crowding around her, Kurt dragging her head into his lap, Rachel shrieking that they needed to find another singer to take her place at Nationals. And then a head of blond hair had suddenly obscured her vision.

Sam. He _had_ been worried, Mercedes remembered. Really worried, in fact. He'd been reluctant to let her go home with Kurt, but Mercedes's friend could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Mercedes was surprised to find that the idea of Sam worrying about her made her feel warm inside.

She glanced back at Kurt. "I should get home and change."

"No need," he replied absent-mindedly, tucking a stray strand of hair into its rightful position. "I went to your house this morning and picked up something for you to wear. Your mom said it was okay."

For the first time Mercedes noticed the turquoise jeans, purple t-shirt and white hoodie hanging on Kurt's closet door. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and then frowned.

"Wait. Why don't you want me to leave?"

Kurt simply smiled and continued fixing his hair. Realizing that she wasn't about to get an answer out of him, Mercedes sighed and went into the bathroom to change. Thankfully, Kurt had a rigorous moisturizing routine, so she was able to snag a moist towelette and clean the smeared make-up from her face. She emerged from the bathroom feeling fresher and a lot more attractive than she had in the rumpled prom dress.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at Kurt. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Instead of acting annoyed, Kurt gave a squeal of excitement and rushed to answer it. Mercedes watched him breeze past her, baffled, wondering if Blaine had said he would stop by.

"MERCEDES!"

She blinked at Kurt's shout and went to the stairs, eyes widening as she saw none other than Sam Evans standing at the bottom step. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie and his eyes were downcast. He looked extremely awkward standing in the Hummel-Hudson living room, but Kurt looked simply ecstatic. He motioned for her to come downstairs and she did so, resisting the urge to curl up in a corner and hide.

"Well," Kurt said, looking pleased with himself, "I'll leave you to it." He skipped back upstairs, dropping a wink at Mercedes as he passed.

Once he had left, she and Sam stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, before Sam laughed and scuffed his toe against the floorboards.

"Do you want to sit?" he said, gesturing towards Kurt's couch. Mercedes nodded, relieved that he'd finally spoken.

She perched on the edge of the couch and Sam took the arm. She was a little confused about what he was doing here, but she didn't want to be the first one to speak. Sam obviously had a reason for coming here – and Kurt obviously knew what that reason was – and she didn't want to force it out of him. Whatever it was, he had to tell her on his own terms.

Finally he took a deep breath. "Is your head okay?" he asked abruptly, and Mercedes blinked.

Well. That wasn't what she'd been expecting. "Uh... I guess so."

Sam exhaled deeply. "Good," he said with a smile. "I – uh, I was really worried about you last night, Mercedes."

"That's sweet," she replied, still not quite sure where this was going.

"I know we're not exactly close," Sam continued, meeting her eyes. "Maybe that's my fault. I could have made an effort to get to know you a little better when I first joined Glee club, but I didn't. I regret that now, but just because we aren't close doesn't mean I don't admire you. You have an amazing talent, Mercedes. You have a big voice and an even bigger heart and last night – well, this past week, really – has made me realize that I want to get to know you better."

He held her gaze. She didn't speak.

"When you and Rachel asked me to join your Prom-on-a-Budget," he said, "I was honoured that you asked me. But I didn't say yes for Rachel. I said yes for you."

Still Mercedes was silent.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you," Sam said finally, laughing quietly. "When we were at prom last night, dancing with you felt _right_. With you, there's no drama. You're not like Quinn or Santana or any of those other girls. Everything about you is just _there_, laid bare for everyone to see, and that amazes me. You amaze me, Mercedes. And I'd really like a chance to try and be everything you deserve."

She stared at him, still not quite comprehending. Was Sam Evans – hot, talented, football playing Sam Evans – really asking her out? Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe she'd hit her head harder than she thought. He was still looking into her eyes. With a start, she realized that she hadn't replied.

What should she say? She knew that she liked Sam – at least, she thought she did. When Kurt said he'd been worried about her, Mercedes had felt a sort of warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought he was cute, and a really nice guy. And he had made the prom night she hadn't thought she'd have magical.

"I'd like that," she heard herself saying. A smile spread across Sam's face and he started to move towards her before furrowing his brow, a hesitant expression crossing his features.

"Would you mind if I – can I kiss you?" he asked, sounding half-afraid.

"I'd like that," Mercedes repeated, and this time she was the one to smile.

Sam leaned forwards, catching her hands clumsily in his. His palms were sweaty, she noticed. He closed his eyes and she followed suit. A moment later, she felt a pair of warm lips press against her own. Mercedes could smell Sam's scent, a mixture of shampoo, toothpaste, and bizarrely, crayon wax. He kissed her hesitantly at first, as if he was afraid to push her, but eventually his lips started moving against hers and he grew a little more confident.

Mercedes responded, releasing his hands and snaking her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Encouraged, Sam settled his hands on her waist and ran his tongue along Mercedes's bottom lip. She liked that. Instantly, she dismissed all of the jokes that the Glee kids had made about Sam's mouth – his lips might be big, but he was a damn good kisser. They sat there for a few moments on the couch in Kurt and Finn's living room, kissing languidly, until they had to break apart to breathe. Mercedes lay her forehead on Sam's, noticing absently that they were both breathing heavily.

"So does this mean I'm officially your boyfriend?" Sam asked, his lips quirking upwards in a smile.

Mercedes beamed right back at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww, I love those two. Please <span>review<span>, it'll only take a second and it'd make my day ;D**


End file.
